


Breakdown

by Violsva



Category: Tam Lin - Pamela Dean
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Tina's pink curtains.
Relationships: Janet Carter & Christina & Molly DuBois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8118712#cmt8118712); more three sentence fills can be found at my [shortfic](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic) tag on Dreamwidth.

The sensible thing would have been to call the campus health centre or a psychiatrist three months ago, when she could still have salvaged something out of her disastrous first year of medical school. It was too late now. She was heading for the medicine cabinet—not to _do_ anything, just to ... look—when her gaze fell on her simple red curtains and a long ago conversation came to mind.

She’d prefer Molly, but Molly was in Barbados, or maybe Bermuda, and she knew Janet was still at Blackstock doing her Master’s. The wedding invitation was buried somewhere on her desk—no, there was a green corner sticking out. Tina hesitated over it, thinking about the time and long distance charges and how much money she’d wasted this year already, and then went to the phone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237625) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
